


Sing for me

by Nocturnal_Daydreams



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: All because I thought of a song Virgil would sing to Roman, Gen, Just mindless fluff to be honest, M/M, Multi, Multichapter, Song fic, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 11:52:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnal_Daydreams/pseuds/Nocturnal_Daydreams
Summary: On a dark night Virgil sings Roman to sleep. What will someone so dramatic do to get Virgil to sing to him again?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story has been haunting me for well over 3 months.  
> I'm happy to have done my first chapter, now onto the second.

It started a long time ago….

In fact it had started long before anyone had noticed, known or realised, all at once it was in the middle.

So we’ll start in the middle. When things became much more visible and sparks became alight.

That however, started at a sleepover at The Family Flat. It was called that because most of the friends lived there as well as the main Parent Friend, Patton. He was shorter than the rest by a fair few inches and a pair of thick Buddy Holly glasses that really showed off how blind he was without them. Besides Patton, Alex - better known as Pranks, Vee and Logan lived in this flat. Roman lived with Thomas in Drama HQ, Missy and Imaj, Missy’s younger sibling, lived with Joan and Talyn in a small place known as the NB house.

On a sleepover like this the rest of the living room cleared besides sofas and every mattress, blanket, duvet and pillow in the flat was brought into the room.

It was a hard job to do. 

And an even harder job to put back. 

But it was worth the doing. 

Always.

Roman, who was often referred to as Rome, and Vee (who was embarrassed of the name Virgil so went by Vee or Verge) had sat on a small side sofa. Laid in front of their feet was Patton, Imag, Talyn and Joan. Curled up on a seat was Logan and laid on the larger sofa, painting each others nails, was Missy and Thomas. It calmed them both but Logan was very sensitive to the senses and given a hankerchief to breath into while they painted nails. It wasn’t expected by Logan to make much of a difference but it did. The first movie they all chose was Mulan and soon Imaj was asleep.. By some miracle it seemed, as well over half the group refused to tone down their singing.

With that Pranks took Imaj up in their arms and put the young boy to bed. With that they all decided to watch a horror movie next.

Talyn, knowing the meaning of true fear, chose a japanese horror and insisted it was the best. They were right.

The frenemies, Vee and Rome first ragged on each other for each spook or signal of fear. While a distraction and goading to a point of immaturity, it did help. For a while it calmed everyone down.

Half an hour passed and both boys had been silent. Gasps and short fearful yelps were the only sounds in the room. Logan looked in the corner of his slimline glasses and notices Vee and Rome’s fingers intertwined, both sets of knuckles bright white from their grips. He metaphorically shrugs it off as platonic (despite the fact both boys rarely touched, it was a similarity that ironically bonded them) and put his attention back to the movie. Just in time to have a pillow hit the back of his head as Thomas lobbed one in reflex to a jumpscare.

“Oi!” Logan shouted. Speech brought Vee back into reality and realising he and Rome were holding hands he started to slip his hand away.

“Sorry Logan, you alright?”

“Yeah, yeah.. AHH!” Logan interrupted himself with a shriek upon a woman crawling on the wall with her limbs in the wrong places and bleeding from her eyes and mouth. The shock threw everyone for a loop and Vee’s hand slipped right back to where it was as both men grasped on tightly and Vee hid his face into the crook of Rome’s neck. Despite the fact they both would rat on each other later instinctually Rome wraps his other arm around Vee.

The rest of the group jump from the jumpscare like a literal shockwave. There was a range of reactions but most hid under cushions or their own hands.

Rome said softly to Vee, “It’s okay. It’s fine. I’ll protect you.”

Though this comforts Vee, he tries to gather himself and he straightens himself up. To make sure Rome doesn’t think that Vee is uncomfortable by him he squeezes his hand and meets his eye for a second and smiles. Through the films everyone curls up and yelps.

Hours flew by and everyone else began to drop to sleep. Rome and Vee though both groggy were still awake, too tired to be aware of the fact they were half tangled.

“Sing me to sleep, Vee.” Rome muttered.

“Not a chance.” Vee laughed quietly, raising both hands in a surrender/not me position.

Rome urged him on and softly butted his hair and head on one of his hands and nuzzled into it. 

Vee didn’t know if it was with touching so much or Rome’s nuzzling making him blush or the relaxed area or even the fact that he felt his heart was flying way above them like a sims blimp… but slowly and lowly Vee began to sing.

“I feel like a..”

Rome shakes his head, “That song is so sad.. I love it but.. You know what I mean?”

He nods and thinks a moment, then almost cautiously starts, “Skin. Heat. Hair in your mouth. Feet touching feet. Oh, you. And I. Safe from the world, though the world will try.”

He sang on slowly and quitely so it was barely above a whisper. When the song ended however he noticed Rome was quietly crying.

Sadly he sighed, “I sung this one cos I was trying not to make you cry.”

Rome laughed a sob, “You just sing so lovely.”

Vee let out a short laugh and started humming instead, soon Rome fell asleep to that. When Rome woke up the next day however, he was determined to have Vee sing to him again of his own accord this time.

Not just because Vee’s presence made him nervous and blush now and the words caught in his throat and Rome was afraid they’d push themselves out in the wrong order. No. No way.

Rome didn’t have a crush. He couldn’t. He was as close to an anime Prince type as a real person could while still being sincere and nice. He charmed and impressed people, he did not get flustered or nervous about his heart melting at the way someone smiled at him.

It just didn’t happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a really long time and for a while it was looking like a one shot but know there is only one chapter left after this one and I promise it won't take as long, I hope you like

Vee didn’t ignore him, it wasn’t Vee’s way. Rome tried not to ignore Vee but nearly everything Vee did made Rome blush. Rome would make a million and a half excuses to hide his face throughout the day. 

They all started watching cheesy musicals and nearly all of them sat on the floor, including Vee and Rome. After a while though Vee stood up and walked on into the next room, followed quickly by Missy.

He tried not to feel sad or sick, pretending to sneeze to hide his face once more and wipe away any unshed tears. He didn’t know why he was being so emotional; they were all friends and often a few would group off for some time out in the days like these. He had nothing to be upset about, right?

-

Inside the room Vee was panicking.

“Calm down.”  


“I am calm!”  


“Shush, they’re watching movies outside, not in the next town over.”  


That actually made Vee laugh. Missy had that ability down to an art. The laughter regulated his breathing a little more and he calmed.

“Okay, okay. I’m fine.”  


“Right, so what do you want to talk about?”  


“I… uh.”  


“You what?”  


“I have a crush.” 

Missy looked ready to bounce off the walls with happiness, knowing their best friend had a crush but verbally stayed calm, replying, “Thank you for coming to me with this, Vee.”  


“This is a conversation, not a work email, Missy. Say what you want to.”  


“Yaaay! Wait… it’s not me, is it?” Missy paused in their celebration to worry in horror.  


Instantly, Vee pulls a slightly repulsed face, “Ew, no.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” The reactions and discussion was instantly forgotten to being offended at Vee’s response. Vee looked horrified at where this had suddenly gone. He threw his head in his hands, his dark hair hiding his face.  


“I just.. I know you too well.”  


“There is such thing as demisexual.” Missy argued, intent on debating now.  


“And there’s such a thing as knowing someone too well.”  


“Like?” 

Something about the face they pulled made Vee bring out the big guns, “Right, fine, you think you can handle the truth; I remember you in diapers, I remember you trying to kiss that moss that one time. I’ve found you attractive but I’ve never been attracted to you. If that’s not enough, I can’t move past the thought of you writing that Barry Benson and Onceler smut fic. You may as well have been my sibling after you wrote that. I don’t think I could ever find anything you do sexy since ‘and he rubbed honey up and down his…’“  


“I wrote that for a joke!!” The clatter of noise from the other room recognising Missy’s shouting made them hush up, adding, “Okay, I get it. I’m not attracted to you either. You may as well be Imaj to me too. Just why bring that up?”  


“Why be argumentative? You know I wasn’t trying to be mean.” Vee replied defensively.  


They both conceded and calmed down.

“So,” Missy’s eyebrows raised, “Who is it?”  


All of a sudden, Vee got sheepish, playing with his hoodie, “It’s … um.”  


“What?”  


“Rome.”  


“Really?” They responded, a mischievous smile playing on their lips.   


“What? Yeah, anyway, last night I sang to him and now I need you to kill me.” Vee responded, somewhat distraught. All other emotions on Missy’s face gave way to utter shock at the mention of Vee singing. It was a well known rumour that Vee could sing incredibly but would sing for no one and had only been caught singing to himself a handful of times in the entire time anyone had known him, including Missy. Realising he told Missy that he sung to Rome, Vee only looked shocked and horrified. He waited for the bombardment of questions but they never came.

Missy knew a lot more than they let on. Like they knew that Vee sang a lot at home, which meant that Vee had his own reasons for not singing in public. And so, they dropped that issue. Instead they responded, “I won’t kill you. But have you told him how you feel?”

“Oh, gods no.”  


“Are you going to tell him?”  


“I .. can’t…”  


“You can always sing your confession to them.”  


The light bulb moment was almost visible, “I could.”

Missy hesitated, “I am really all for hearing this but usually you’d tell me to tell you to not.”

“You should tell me not to.”  


“No, do it.”  


“Fine, help me pick a song.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Night I decided I'm gonna freaking do this - that joke is better if you know the song.  
> Here's the last part of Sing For Me - Part 3  
> I hope you like it :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the last piece - it's only taken over a year to finish this off cos I remembered the song out of nowhere
> 
> Rome’s song to Vee is Build Me Up Buttercup by the Foundation - link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iol0B-clFFM  
> Vee’s song to Rome is Here's Your Freaking Song by Bowling for Soup - link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iup_tqeZsus
> 
> Vee's song is what inspired the whole thing. I really hope you enjoy <3

Vee had found the perfect song.

With Missy’s help, of course.

It had taken much longer than expected and everyone left the sleepover with a decision not being made. It was 4 days later when they heard it by a passing stranger as the whole group hung out. Vee had been walking with Rome and excused himself to go talk to Missy. Something about Rome seemed quieter than usual but if he didn’t say it to Missy now he wouldn’t remember. He knew his short term memory was appalling.

“Did you hear it Missy?”

“Yes.”

“That’s the one.”

“It’s perfect, we’ll talk later, yeah?” Missy replied and Vee nodded heading back to Rome. Rome shook the hair out of his face and tried not to make eye contact, Vee knew what he had said must have upset him. It was horrible to think but he hoped that if it had hurt him that it meant Rome liked him as he was rarely hurt by anything. He never wanted to hurt Rome, so he was glad the secret wouldn’t be for long.

Catching back up, Vee softly nudged him on his arm.

“Hmm?” Rome hummed in question. He must really be upset, he usually couldn't help but talk.

“Hey, I wanted to ask something.” He tried to push through the embarrassment, “I finish work early on Wednesday, wanna go see Jenja?”

Rome shrugged and mumbled something about money.

“Well, I’d offer to help but I know you. We can go see it next week.” Vee resolved then offered, “How about the park this Wednesday then?”

Rome face lit up and they grinned at one another. He spotted the tears in his eyes though and was having a hard time deciding between telling the dramatic guy in front of him to chill out or wordvomitting his sorry's and explaining himself. Vee handed him a hankercheif and finally Rome nodded, their hands grazing upon one another and Vee felt like a schoolchild all over again.

Then Rome mentioned an incredibly bad film that was due to be on as Rome got paid and suddenly Vee regretted being nice as he groaned. Barely a second passed and their hands grazed again and Rome thought better than to throttle his crush for all the dumb words. He couldn’t help himself arguing though. It was a horribly bad film, after all.

Days began to fly by and Wednesday was amazing. Rome was late as he always was and they spent the first hour eating and arguing over punctuality.

"I'm sure you can find it in your heart to forgive me?" Rome smouldered and Vee simultaneously reared up to argue more out of spite and melted from the cute guy's smile.

Blushing made him almost physically incapable of speech without stuttering so he rolled his eyes and shrugged. Rome's smirk in response made him want to take it back. Or kiss him.

He did neither and they walked around before they began to cloudwatch.

The day passed before their very eyes and still it didn't feel like enough time. He didn't feel safe enough, good enough, to say how he felt. So he didn't. The day bordered on the intimate, painted with hesitant romance... But it never passed it.

Vee couldn't say he'd have the day any other way though. He could have ruined it otherwise.

When Vee met Missy in a coffeeshop a couple of days later they devised plans.

"That song, are you sure?" They asked.

"Well, now you say that, I don't know. But yeah. Yeah. That's the one."

"No, i'm with you. It's great, I'm just checking you know what you're standing by. That you're confident about this."

"Missy! I'm not confident about anything." Vee complained.

Missy paused a moment, “Oh. Yeah. Sorry, forgot about that.”

Vee rolled his eyes and they began to plan the whole ordeal.

“So, where are you gonna sing?”

“What?”

“Well, you can’t just mumble it to him. The guy is made of drama. You have to sing it to him.”

“... I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“Think of the look on his face.” Missy reasoned.

Vee thought a moment and then sighed. Missy was right. Vee replied, “How about at a karaoke night then?”

Missy’s face lit up but they didn’t respond. Then, quietly they put their relatively short hair in a bun and that was how Vee knew they meant business.

Planning went on for hours and it was turning dark before all the ideas were planned out. With a secret handshake as they left, the plan was set in place. 

Vee got home and sent an invite out on a group chat.

The weekend after took forever to arrive but as it did Vee couldn’t help but feel ill. How was he supposed to do this?

Buttoning up his black button down, he gathered his courage and made his way.

They all talked through who would take in the first song, Vee kept it to himself that he had called ahead to sing around an hour in. What Vee neglected to remember was of course Rome was going to pick the first song, so 20 minutes passed and they all got their drinks and 5 minutes later Rome reached over, grabbed his hand and pulled him up. 

This he really hadn’t expected. 

Onwards, Rome pulled him until they were both stood on stage. He was suddenly extremely conscious of being watched. Then Rome grabbed his hand and he felt a little better.

“Why do you... Build me up.” Rome sang with ease and Vee groaned lightheartedly as he realised Build Me Up Buttercup was being sang. They knew the song as long as they had known each other. Vee could have melted on the spot, instead he softly hummed along and brushed his thumb against Rome’s hand.

Rome got a standing ovation as he often did and Vee was gushing with praise for him but he looked a little... disappointed.

Vee knew that now was the time. He grabbed another drink, downed it as soon as he could and talked to the manager who he had been on the phone with. 

-

Rome didn’t know whether to be angry or upset or disappointed but he felt all of them weighing so heavy on his heart as Vee had walked to another guy.

...Then Vee walked back up to the stage.

“H..Hi. Hi. Hi.” Vee almost seemed stuck on the same part until Missy nodded.

“Go on, you can do it!” Thomas shouted, unclear on what was about to happen but supportive of his friend.

“Hi, Thomas. Thank you. Now. Okay. Phew... Huh, this is actually harder than expected which means this is pretty terrible right now. But that’s not important. What is important is the dedication. I want to dedicate this song to a guy who drives me wild and inspired me to sing when he cried. Hi, Rome.” Vee stuttered through the section but Rome could have fainted. There were people watching him but that didn’t matter. What mattered to Rome was that Vee wasn’t only going to sing in public; he was going to dedicate it to him.

With a sigh, he began to sing, “We’ve been together for so long and you’ve always asked me why I never wrote a song.”

Patton and Logan realised it was Here’s Your Freaking Song and looked at one another in panic. How was Rome, drama extraordinaire, going to react when he realised this song was about the person’s flaws and quite a take-the-piss attitude. Rome gasped and everyone at the table spared a glance at him.

His hand was at his mouth, tears filled his eyes but most surprisingly, he was quite obviously smilng.

“You talk too much, you never shut up.” Vee’s voice continued on, his singing voice impressing all of them, but the subject of the song with it being dedicated to someone, made any shock by them almost moot. He sang loud and clear and energetic and Rome began to laugh.

Far too soon the song was over and Vee’s star personality gave way once more to his nerves and his need to be snarky. 

The moment he stepped off the stage though, Rome didn’t hesitate in jumping out of his chair and running to him. No one had been expecting any of what happened so hadn’t been prepared to save Vee from Rome.

As it turns out though, he didn’t need it. Vee barely caught Rome, swaying him in his arms as they both began to laugh.

“You remembered my song.” Rome mumbled.

Vee nodded, “Well it was me who told you it was your song. It’s been hard keeping this plan from you.”

"You walked away in the park when it was on instead of saying it. I thought.. you forgot." He continued mumbling then laughed, "I should have known better."

Rome leaned back to look at Vee’s face then pressed a kiss softly against his lips. Then they realised they were surrounded. Not only by friends but people wanting to also go on the karaoke.

Rome took Vee’s hand and everyone made their way back to the table.

Vee always thought he’d have to talk about the next level before they even thought about it. Vee wasn't good at that and the thought filled him with terror of being rejected. He looked at their hands. He should have known better. This was him and Rome after all, what part of them had ever been regular?


End file.
